1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing faucet assembly, and more particularly to a mixing faucet assembly for changing a mixing ratio between hot and cold water supplied from respective hot-water and cold-water supply pipes, and adjusting a discharge flow rate, using a single operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-42724 (Patent Publication 1) discloses a single-lever faucet. FIG. 11 is a partially broken away side view showing such a single-lever faucet which is a conventional mixing faucet assembly. As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional single-lever faucet 200 comprises a faucet body 202 which extends vertically, a spout portion 206 which extends obliquely upwardly from an intermediate portion of the faucet body 202 and includes a spout port 204, a mixing valve 208 housed in the faucet body 202, and an operating lever 210 for operating the mixing valve 208. In the single-lever faucet 200, the operating lever 210 is adapted to be rotated in an upward/downward direction about an axis oriented in a horizontal direction so as to adjust a discharge flow rate, i.e., a flow volume to be spouted, and to be rotated in a rightward/leftward direction about an axis oriented in a vertical direction so as to adjust a mixing ratio between hot and cold water.
In the conventional single-lever faucet 200, hot and cold water supplied from below the faucet body 202 are received in the mixing valve 208 positioned at an upper end of the faucet body 202, and a mixture of hot and cold water mixed in the mixing valve 208 is discharged from a valve outlet port (not shown) formed in a bottom surface of the mixing valve 208. Then, the mixture is passed through the spout portion 206 extending obliquely upwardly from below relative to the mixing valve 208, and spouted from the spout port 204.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-42724